Coronation
by SeleneofAtlantis
Summary: Aelin is getting ready for her coronation


" I still don't understand why Dorian and I can't have a joint coronation."

Rowan banged his head on the table. It was a day before Aelin's crowning and she hadn't given up the idea of a joint coronation with Dorian, 'seeing that his is only a week away from mine, and he would have fun too.' Honesty the woman that sat in front of him was evidently crazed. "Aelin. You. Are. A. Queen. Look, Fireheart," Rowan internally grinned, he knew she had a weakness for that one certain nickname, " if you have two coronations then you get double the parties. And, besides, when we visit Rifthold I'm sure you will find countless other parties to go to; even though we all know no one else is keen on you going." He knew he had won this battle, celebrations of any kind were another of her weaknesses, especially if there was a chance of food being there.

"Why doesn't Dorian count?" Asked Aelin, momentarily distracted from the plot.

"Because he is reckless, wild, and married to a witch."

Smirking, Aelin said, "Hang on a second, are we talking about Dorian, Aedion, or you?"

Rowan sighed, his mate would be the death of him. "Let's just give this a rest. We can do something together for a bit. Whatever you like." The words had slipped out again, and the consequences would be worrying. Last time he had said this Aelin had made him take her shopping, but only looked at shoes.

"Well," she said quietly, "there is one thing we could do. I was planning on saving it till tomorrow, but I suppose we could do it now."

"Like I said, whatever you like, Fireheart."

"Well if you wait in the bedroom, I'll go get it."

Rowan sat silently in their bedroom, trying to work out what Aelin was doing in her dressing room. All that he could hear was a series of thumps, she seemed to be trying to get into some kind of clothing item. Typically his Aelin, she started cursing, after one particularly large bump, and he called out to her, "Are you alright in there?"

She replied with a muffle yell of "Don't be such a territorial fae bastard! Give me a minute, and I'll be out, buzzard."

He looked at the closet door and the handle began to jiggle, as it was being unlocked. Rowan honestly didn't mind what she was wearing, but he sincerely hoped it wasn't another skimpy, scandalous and utterly inappropriate nightgown. Rowan did love them, yes, but, last time she had come out wearing one he had almost ripped to shreds, and honestly hadn't wanted to come out of their suite of rooms for several days. And right now, it wouldn't be the best of timing.

"Close your eyes, I'm coming out!" Aelin called, and Rowan obeyed her.

"Okay. Three. Two. One. Open!" He opened his eyes, and his mouth dropped open a second after. She was in the most beautiful gown he had ever seen on her. On anyone.

The top was simple dark green, translucent, fabric that dipped in a 'v' shape at the neck, yet wasn't indecent. Just above her bust was the start of an elegant lace pattern, in the same colour of the other material. The lace carried on down the skirts and it pooled onto the floor. Attached to the shoulders with silver brooches studded with emeralds was a shimmering cloak, that trailed out along the floor behind her. The whole thing was spotted with little, silvery gems. She sparkled like a star fallen from the darkness above. She shone like she never had before. She was breathtakingly beautiful. And Aelin looked like a queen.

"You look amazing Fireheart." Rowan said hoarsely, barely able to comprehend the otherworldly being that was stood in front of him.

"Do.. Do you like it? It's-not-the-whole-finished-outfit-I-thought-you-might-like-to-see-though-it's-alright-if-you-would-prefer-another-I-mean-"

"Aelin. I love it. It is the perfect dress for your coronation and I haven't ever seen anything as pretty. Except you, of course."

Aelin dipped her head. Inside her she knew that beauty didn't really mean anything to anyone, it was what was on the inside that mattered. But, even so, deep, deep down in her soul, that flame glowed just a little more than it had before.

She stepped forward and embraced him, his scent enveloping her and sticking to her dress. Rowan pulled her closer, but Aelin pulled back.

"There is one other thing I wanted to ask you about tomorrow." She said shyly, shifting one of her feet around on the floor.

"Well, go on then."

"I, uh.." She hesitated for a second, then carried on, " I'm not sure if I should be in my fae form or not. What if they think I will be like Maeve if I'm in my fae form? What if they think I'm weak if I'm in my human form? What if they hate me either way?"

"What if? What if? What if they love you because you are such an amazingly outstanding person, no matter whether you are fae or human, mortal or immortal. They are your people. You wouldn't be being crowned tomorrow if they hated you, would you now?"

"I suppose so." She said, happier than before. "Can we go show Aedion and Lysandra my dress, then go get some chocolate cake, please?"

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Rowan laughed with her, and offered Aelin his arm. "Let's go, then."

They strode through the door, talking with each other about this and that as they strolled towards Aedion and Lysandra's rooms. Rowan knocked on the door and opened it, peering round the side, into the foyer, to see no sign of either of them.

" They must not have heard us, perhaps they're in the lounge. Come on." Rowan waved his hand at her and they both went into the small lounge. The door had been left slightly ajar, so they put their heads round and looked into the room. The sight that greeted them wasn't the most pleasant, but Aelin had to stifle a giggle, too.

Standing in the middle of the room, Aedion and Lysandra were passionately kissing each other. Rowan and Aelin stood there but the two them were so distracted by each other they did not realise. After a minute more of waiting and a subtle cough from Rowan hadn't disturbed them, Aelin was bored. She tugged Rowan's head down to her height, do he could hear her, and whispered something to him. A faint smile played across his face, and he nodded.

They crept into the room and positioned themselves facing each other and opposite to the others, careful not to draw their attention to themselves, although it wasn't very likely. In a high pitched overly ladylike voice Aelin said "Oh Aedion. I love you sooooooo much."

Rowan leant down and kissed her, and Aelin fake moaned into his mouth loudly, trying not to burst out laughing.

Lysandra's head snapped over to them a split second after, Aedion's quickly following hers to see what the commotion was. Aelin and Rowan kept up their little re-enactment for a minute and a half longer, before the pair dissolved into peals of laughter.

"I was going to come show you my dress, but I think you guys were having more fun without us, to be honest." Laughed Aelin, trying to speak properly through her fits of giggles. "We'd better leave you to it then. Lysandra?"

"Yes, Aelin?" She replied her cheeks finishing turning a delicate shade of pink.

"As a word of advice from one girl to another: Lock the door next time."


End file.
